violettafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
León Verdas
Leon jest jednym z dwóch chłopców, których kochała Violetta. Urodzony w Meksyku. Pochodzi z bogatej rodziny, więc nigdy nie musiał zarabiać na życie. Leon uczęszcza do 'Studio 21' (od drugiego sezonu Studio On Beat) i ma duży potencjał artystyczny. Kiedyś był częścią "cool tłumu", oraz chłopakiem Ludmiły. Wkrótce odkrył, że dziewczyna kocha Tomasa, więc postanowił z nią zerwać. Aby odegrać się na chłopaku postanowił poderwać Violettę, ale zakochał się w niej. Uczeń Studio 21 a następnie Studio On Beat. Pewny siebie i uwielbiający muzykę, chłopak Ludmiły, Violetty, następnie Lary. W wakacje zaczął interesować go motocross i przez to odsuwa się od On Beat, a także od Violetty. Próbował o niej zapomnieć, sądząc, że bez przerwy się ranią, gdy są razem a ich związek nie ma szans przetrwać więcej, dlatego związał się z Larą mimo, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że wciąż kocha Violettę. Po pewnym czasie Leon decyduje się wrócić do Violetty i są razem szczęśliwi dopóki w trzecim sezonie Leon decyduje się opuścić Studio. Chce poświęcić się w pełni swojemu zespołowi i spełniać marzenia. Viola sądzi, że popełnia błąd i później będzie tego żałował. Leon twierdząc, że jego dziewczyna go nie rozumie postanawia po raz kolejny zakończyć ten związek. Gra go Jorge Blanco. A głos po polsku podkłada Karol Osentowski. Relacje Violetta Castillo - Początkowo chciał zdobyć jej serce by odegrać się na Tomasie który podoba się jego dziewczynie (Ludmile) jednak potem zakochuje się w niej i są razem. Ich miłość przechodzi wiele prób, ale zawsze w końcu do siebie wracają. Ludmiła Ferro - na początku pierwszego sezonu dziewczyna Leona, po poznaniu Violetty zrywają ze sobą,następnie stają się wrogami. Ludmiła nie jest w stanie dopuścić do siebie myśli, że León tak naprawdę nigdy jej nie kochał. Tomas Heredia - Wróg Leona. Diego Hernandez - w drugim sezonie konkurent Leona do serca Violetty i wróg, później śpiewają razem w jednym zespole. W trzecim sezonie zostają przyjaciółmi. Lara - mechanik Leona. Przez pewien czas są parą ale Leon jest z nią tylko po to aby zapomnieć o Violetcie. Po zerwaniu Lara znika bez śladu. 'Andres i Broduey '- przyjaciele Leona. Federico - Leon początkowo go nie lubił, ponieważ Fede chciał wydać tajemnicę Violetty. Z czasem, jednak przekonuje się do niego a w trzecim sezonie Federico zastępuje miejsce Diego w zespole. Maxi - Początkowo Leon go nie lubił. Później zostali przyjaciółmi. Piosenki Solowe : Voy por ti Entre dos mundos Quanto Amore Nell'aria Amor en aire el Duety : Podemos z Violettą Castillo Verte de lejos z Tomásem Heredią Nuestro Camino z Violettą Castillo Abrazame y Veras z Violettą Castillo Trójeczki : Dile que si z Andresem i Napo Zespół : Are you ready for the ride ?? z Maxim, Brodueyem, Andresem i Napo Ven con nosotros z Maxim, Brodueyem, Andresem i Diego Hernandezem Mil vidas atras z Maxim, Brodueyem, Andresem i Federico Mas que una amistad z Maxim, Brodueyem, Andresem i Federico Mi princesa z Maxim, Brodueyem, Andresem i Federico Solo pienso en ti z Maxim, Brodueyem, Andresem i Federico = Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Leon